TLOPO Release Notes - 2015
This Release Notes page lists major updates in the world of The Legend of Pirates Online that happened during the year of 2015. But, for the latest information - also check The Legend of Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! December 'December 28, 2015 (Alpha-v1.3.3)' Features *Add a system that detects if a user is trying to use thirdparty applications. Bugfixes *Fix numerous GUI issues across the game. Maintenance *Add some words to the WhiteList. *Code cleanup. *The friends cap has been raised to 150 friends! 'December 23, 2015 (Alpha-v1.3.2)' Bugfixes *Fix a crash when entering some buildings. Maintenance *Add some words to the WhiteList. *Remove a word from the BlackList. *Update some moderation tools. 'December 21, 2015 (Alpha-v1.3.1)' Bugfixes *Fixed a bug that caused friends to not appear in your friends list. 'December 21, 2015 (Alpha-v1.3.0)' Features *Use redeem code "gift" by January 3rd to redeem 1,000 gold! *Use redeem code "holidayhat" by January 3rd to redeem an exclusive holiday hat! Bugfixes *Fixed an issue that caused grid interest drop-offs and major lag spikes. Details: When wandering around the Caribbean, some objects used to only appear when standing in a specific area. Also when changing zones, the game used to lag up for a moment. *Fixed a large amount of issues with GUI. *Fixed a few major memory leaks related to unreleased features. Maintenance *Code cleanup. 'December 17, 2015 (Alpha-v1.2.7)' Features *Added a "Fancy Loading Screen" option to the "General" tab in the game options menu, which is enabled by default. When disabled, the loading screen is changed to the old loading screen. Maintenance *Code cleanup Bugfixes *Fixed a crash with inventory and potions. *Fixed some issues with avatar chooser. 'December 16, 2015 (Alpha-v1.2.6)' Features *Changed up the Avatar Chooser to be more festive. Bugfixes *Cleaned up the combat tray. *Fixed an issue that caused some players to be limited to Basic Member Access. *Fixed some graphical issues with a few NPCs on Port Royal. *Fixed up the Game Options. Many improvements may be noticeable. *Partially fixed a bug that caused water to be black. Known Issues *A work-in-progress options tab named "General" was left enabled in the update. At this time it does not function and will be properly implemented soon. Please disregard it until then. 'December 13, 2015 (Alpha-v1.2.5)' Features *It's Christmas in the Caribbean! Pirates make merry with good cheer and jolly decorations around the streets, beaches, and shops across the Caribbean! *Fort Charles has been reopened by the Navy. *Pirates have discovered a new island south east from Port Royal named Cuba! Maintenance *Added multiple words to the WhiteList *Added a few words to the BlackList *Added music to Fort Charles. Bugfixes *Fixed a crash related to whispers. *Fixed a crash related to reputation. *Weapon motion trails should now be working properly. *Multiple bugfixes with in-game effects. Known Issues *There are two exits to Fort Charles. *Sometimes players crash while making potions/fishing. We'll be releasing a fix for this soon! 'December 1, 2015 (Alpha-v1.2.4)' Bugfixes *Potentially fix a bug that caused players to lose major amounts of reputation while brewing potions. Please note that your reputation may change majorly the first time you gain reputation in a category with this new update. November 'November 29, 2015 (Alpha-v1.2.3)' Bugfixes *Fix a crash with potion tables. 'November 28, 2015 (Alpha-v1.2.2)' Bugfixes *Fixed a bug that prevented interactives from working. *Fixed a bug that prevented resources from downloading. *Fixed a server crash related to account creation. 'November 28, 2015 (Alpha-v1.2.1)' Known Issues *Some potion tables and fishing spots do not work. We're looking into a fix for this. 'November 28, 2015 (Alpha-v1.2.0)' Features *Added an anti-caps system that checks whether certain messages contain a large amount of capital letters and block them if they do. This should reduce spam in-game. Maintenance *Major: Overhauled server setup which will improve performance and make releasing updates easier. *Added some code to assist in debugging. *Code cleanup. *The Thanksgiving festivities have come to a close, use the redeem code "thanksgiving" by November 30th at 11:59PM EST to receive 300 gold. Bugfixes *Corrected the positioning of a fishing spot on Port Royal. *Darby Drydock's positioning has been corrected. *Fix a bug that allowed players to level up potions beyond level 20. *Fix a bug that caused player profiles to appear when brewing potions. *Fix a bug that let players play potions while not at a potion table. *Fix a bug that would cause fishing GUI to be shown when not fishing. *Fix a crash related to store GUI. *Fix a crash when exiting blackjack tables. *Potentially fixed a bug that caused players to lose reputation while brewing potions. *Potentially fixed a bug that caused players to lose their connection to the server. Tweaks *Fireworks have been modified to now be multiple colors. *Reduce volume of music playing during fireworks. 'November 22, 2015 (Alpha-v1.1.7)' Features *Potion crafting tables have been found across the Caribbean! Go make some new potions today! *It's Thanksgiving in the Caribbean, from now until November 30th at 11:59PM EST you can redeem the code "thanksgiving" for 350 gold! *The Thanksgiving festivities have begun on the shores of Tortuga! Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Add some words to the WhiteList. *Various improvements for better engine support. Bugfixes *Fix a bug that caused movement delay over the server. *Fix an exploit that allowed players to make Fishing Spots unusable. *Fix various issues with GUI. 'November 7, 2015 (Alpha-v1.1.6)' Features *The fishing treasure page has been released! You can now keep track of all the fish you've caught! Maintenance *Code cleanup. *The curse has worn off! The Caribbean has returned to normal but beware, the smell of Jolly Roger is still in the air. Bugfixes *Potentially fix a ton of issues with AMD hardware. *Potentially fixed an issue causing Blackjack tables to stop working. *Fixed overlapping Char GUI with the Shard Panel. October 'October 30, 2015 (Alpha-v1.1.5)' Features *Redeem the code "spooky" from now through November 3rd, 2015 at 11:59PM Eastern Time to redeem a Darkfire Cutlass! Maintenance *Added a few new words to the WhiteList. *Code cleanup Bugfixes *Potentially fixed an issue that caused Blackjack tables to stop working. *Fix an issue causing a pig to be floating on Tortuga with a fire under it. *Fix a district reset related to obtaining more than 65,536 gold. *Fix a crash related to jails. *Fix an issue with Blackjack where a player would get the incorrect gold amount when winning. *Fix a bug causing "holiday bonus" to appear when receiving gold. 'October 21, 2015 (Alpha-v1.1.4)' Features *Jolly Roger has forced an evil atmosphere around the Caribbean... Beware of The Curse of the Muertos Moon! Every two hours the moon will become full and players will be cursed and forced by Jolly Roger to attack the town! *The "/zombie" emote has been added back temporarily for Halloween! Maintenance *The Avatar Chooser has been given a makeover for The Curse of the Muertos Moon. *The atmosphere in-game has been changed for The Curse of the Muertos Moon. *Island music has been replaced temporarily for the The Curse of the Muertos Moon. 'October 19, 2015 (Alpha-v1.1.3)' Maintenance *Code cleanup Bugfixes *Fix a bug where players couldn't click friends on their friends list. *Fix a collision issue in front of the Governors Mansion 'October 17, 2015 (Alpha-v1.1.2)' Maintenance *Added fishing to the feedback tumbler. *Changed "seas are closed" message. *Client heartbeats. *Code cleanup *Updated server technology to latest version. Bugfixes *Fix an issue when fishing/using swords with profile panels. *Fix major issues with island objects. *Fix ship rigging on the Avatar Chooser. *Fix some issues island borders. *Fix some issues with the Time of Day system. 'October 10, 2015 (Alpha-v1.1.1)' Features *Players can now see when their friends were last online in Player Profile Panels! *Caves and Jungles have been discovered on Port Royal and Tortuga! Walk up to tunnel connectors to enter them! Maintenance *Code cleanup. *Overhauled moderation tools. Bugfixes *Potentially fix an issue causing fish/lures to be over/under scaled. *Fix a bug where players would fish sideways. *Fix a bug with the "Sink Lure" fishing skill. *Fix a bug causing some interactives to be in false positions. September 'September 27, 2015 (Alpha-v1.1.0)' Maintenance *Code cleanup Bugfixes *'Major': Multiple issues with AMD graphics cards have been fixed. *Fix a bug where the fishing skill GUI did not hide when exiting. 'September 26, 2015 (Alpha-v1.0.6)' Features *The first cutscene has been added to Make-A-Pirate! Create a new pirate today! *Old Body types have been added! Players now have the option between the old and new body types. Maintenance *Code clean up. Bugfixes *Fixed a few bugs related to reputation. *Numerous other bugfixes. 'September 20, 2015 (Alpha-v1.0.5)' Maintenance *Code clean up. *Added some new tips to the localizer. *Extended the time in which the "seas are closed" message appears when you use the dinghy. *Removed some abused words from the WhiteList. Bugfixes *Fixed a crash when attempting to use the ScreenShot Viewer and there weren't any screenshots to view. *Potentially fixed an issue that caused BlackJack tables to stop working. *Fixed a bug where players could bid money they did not have. *Fixed an issue with Fishing Spots that prevented their interactive rings from appearing. *Fixed a bug in which players could not see the whispers they sent. *Fixed a bug in which the TargetManager appeared in Fishing. (The Circle thing) *Fixed an issue which a players couldn't teleport to Tortuga if they made a pirate in 1.0.2, 1.0.3 or 1.0.4. 'September 19, 2015 (Alpha-v1.0.4)' Maintenance *Fixed up some moderation tools. Bugixes *Fixed a district reset related to the AvatarManager. *Fixed a district reset related to teleportation. *Fixed a crash when casting the fishing rod. *Fixed a crash when clicking on the player friendship button. *Fixed an issue where players created in 1.0.2 and 1.0.3 were unable to teleport to Tortuga. 'September 18, 2015 (Alpha-v1.0.3)' Maintenance *Code clean up. *Firework show music is now more smooth. *Add punctuation to NPC goodbye messages. Bugfixes *Code redemption now is usable through the "Redeem Code" button in the inventory pages. *Game music now plays after Firework Shows ends. Known Issues *Fishing lures/ fish may get over/ under scaled after fishing for awhile. *Some times a game of BlackJack never ends 'September 18, 2015 (Alpha-v1.0.2)' Features *Tortuga has been released! Open up the map page in your sea chest ("M" on the keyboard) and click on Tortuga to teleport there! *Every hour a firework show will play across the Caribbean in celebration of The Legend of Pirates Online being opened! Stand down at the docks as night sets in to watch the show. *The fishing mini-game has been released! Fishing buckets and poles have appeared on the docks of Port Royal and Tortuga, walk up to them in order to play! *Blackjack has been released! Walk up to the Blackjack tables in the taverns on Port Royal or Tortuga in order to play. Need some gold? Play fishing or redeem the exclusive code "blackjack" to receive 200 gold! Maintenance *Overall code cleanup *Update language localizer to contain newer phrases/game tips. *Fix some grammatical errors in the localizers. *Removed some words from the BlackList. *Removed some words from the WhiteList that may be abused. *The fireworks system has been entirely rewritten, each show is 100% randomized making each show more interesting. *The firework music has been re-orchestrated, let us know what you think! *The firework explosion sound effects have been recreated, let us know what you think! Bugfixes *Fix an issue that caused the server to eject the client from the game (Error 117). *Fix a bug in the inventory preventing side panel pages from being viewable. *When deleting a pirate, the name of the pirate you are deleting now will be in the confirmation box. *Multiplayer movement/animations now play as they should. *Fixed a crash when jumping and interacting with a interactive. 'September 13, 2015 (Alpha-v1.0.1)' Features *NPCs now talk to you when you press shift! Maintenance *The whitelist has been updated. About 23,000 words have been added. *The chat garbler now uses words like "garrr" or "yarrr" instead of "blah" to fill in a word that isn't whitelisted. Bugfixes *Fixed a crash when clicking the naming rules button. *The highlighting on the notoriety key when your mouse hovers over it is now the way it should be. *Fix a crash related to world nodes. *Fix some NPC positions *Reorganized some bins to fix GUI *Other misc fixes to GUI 'September 11, 2015 (Alpha-v1.0.0)' Features *Basic gameplay: **Pirate creation **Chat/Emotes **Making friends **Run around Port Royal **NPCs (Townfolk) **Building interiors *The whitelist has been updated! Over 7,300 words have been added, send us your suggestions for words to be added. They might end up in the game! *9 brand new alpha SpeedChat phrases have been added! *The flip-a-coin emote is back! To use it type in "/coin" Maintenance *Initial release of The Legend of Pirates Online! *Engine update: **Updated POTCO's client to support Python 2.7 **Updated the client to run using Panda3D 1.10.0 *Rewrote nametags and other Disney specific features *Logs and screenshots now stored in their own folders *The logging system has been rewritten adding multiple improvements .mp3 and .wav audio replaced w/ .ogg for future Linux support and better compatibility w/ our engine *Revert an old Disney update which hides the "Connecting" box. *Big security improvement: **Safeguarded client against code injection and other hacks **Safeguarded resources against model manipulation to prevent cheating **Safeguarded connection to server against MITM attacks **Safeguarded server against custom clients Known Issues *Graphical issues with water sometimes causing it to turn black. *Occasionally on Windows the game may say "Not Responding", the game is actually working Windows just thinks it isn't. Give the game some time and the "Not Responding" message will go away. Category:The Legend of Pirates Online Category:TLOPO Alpha Category:TLOPO Development